AmazingPhil and the Misused Bathroom
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Oneshot. Rileyy is Dan's cousin. She and Phil misuse the bathroom. Warnings: Rated M for mature content. Contains Sex and some swearing. Some parts are admittedly a bit gross. You will never look at Dan and Phil's bathroom the same way again ;) I own only Rileyy, who is my favourite character that I've made up. AmazingphilxOC. Review if you want, if you don't want to, don't bother


Rileyy sat on her phone as Dan talked to the visitors they had over (Peej...Chris...Alex Day...Carrie Hope Fletcher...). Phil was sat opposite her, and she could feel his eyes on her. His dreamy...big...blue...eyes...She had to admit, he was good looking. In a non-creepy way. She heard him make an excuse and leave the room.  
A few seconds later, she got a message from him.

Phil- Hey, Rileyy

She felt that he was up to something, so she texted him back.

To: Phil- Hey hunni x

Phil- want to come into the bathroom with me?

Ok, he was definitely up to something.

To: Phil- Are u suggesting me and u get it on...;P xxxxxxxx

Phil- Yes. I can tell u like me.

To: Phil- Sure. I'll be there in a sec ;P

Rileyy stood up. "Excuse me, I have some work that I really should be doing!"  
"Are you sure?" Dan asked, "We're going to Starbucks in a second."  
She smiled, "I'll pass. I'll maybe see you guys later?"  
As she left, she felt Chris' eyes on her arse, the pervert.

She walked to the bathroom, waiting for the front door to slam. It did, and she knocked on the bathroom door and Phil opened it. She locked it behind her. She turned to Phil, and he kissed her fiercely on the mouth, going straight for tongue, no discussion.  
She felt his hands reach up and cup her breasts, his lips going to her neck. She "Mmm'ed" a little as he fondled her carefully.  
She moved so that she was pressed up against the sink, and his hands travelled down her body, to the top of her jeans. He slid his hands down, into her panties, and inserted one finger into her pussy from behind. Then he inserted another, pumping them in and out. "Phil..."She moaned and pressed her lips onto his, and he put in a third digit, causing her breathing to speed up and a louder moan to escape from her mouth. "You're sure about this?" He asked for the first and last time.  
She had barely nodded, before he swiftly pushed her to sit on the edge of the bath, and he knelt in front of her. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down, along with her panties. He grabbed her knees and pulled apart her legs. She closed her eyes, before feeling his mouth close around her pussy. She leant back, holding the side of the bath by the wall for support as his tongue darting inside of her. He sucked at her vagina and she grew wetter and wetter as he licked her out, trembling as he nibbled and licked at her clit. The wetness began to drip down the side of the bath, falling too fast for Phil to get all of the drops. She bit her lip. "Phil..."  
"Mmm?" He moaned in response.  
"Phil...It's my turn..." She smiled seductively.  
He pulled his head away, licking his lips without realising it. "You mean..?" She nodded, trying to keep her composure, though she was on the very edge.  
He stumbled back, not so cocky anymore. She moved onto the floor, and he sat at her previous seat. He unbuckled his belt, and took off his black skinny jeans. His arousal was shockingly apparent. He was almost completely hard. Almost.

She knelt, like he had, in front of him, and she reached forward and gently touched the bulge in his underwear. Pulling off his boxers, she leant forward and put her mouth to the tip of his solid cock, and sucked on the foreskin. Then, she slowly began to lick the underside of his manhood, painfully slowly, in fact. She put her mouth around him, and he let out a moan of her name as she sucked hard. She took her mouth away and stroked the shaft of him, her cold fingers making him flinch. Her mouth went to his tip again, and she gradually took more of him, until he was right at the back of her throat. Her tongue licked the vein running at the bottom of his hard cock.

His hands tangled in her hair as she felt herself growing moist again. "Rileyy..."He moaned again,"Rileyy, I think I'm..."He panted. "I think I'm almost there." He reached down, and slid off the bath. Rileyy took her mouth away and fell back, landing with her hands stopping her back from touching the ground. Her legs were accidentally spread, with her knees bent and facing the ceiling, her feet on the ground. He took this opportunity to put his mouth to her hot, wet clit again, a growling noise bubbling from the back of his throat. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked hard, one last time, before he took his mouth away and fingered her again, pumping three in and out of her, making her moan. She lay down completely, and Phil climbed through her open legs so that he was laying on top of her, her knees and legs either side of him. He kissed her passionately again. She could still taste herself on his tongue.  
"Phil, are you gonna shag me?..'Do' me?..Or even _ravish_ me?..Or are you going to leave me, sexually frustrated, to swim in self-hatred of my horny ways?" She winked.  
"I don't know. What do you think?"  
"I thin-"  
He smirked, and plunged his cock into her without warning. She let out a moan that Moaning Myrtle would be jealous of.  
She felt a slight burning sensation, but then he started thrusting in. Out. In. Out.  
"Yes!" She screamed. "Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil I need you! Faster! Fuck me faster!"  
She cried out loudly. Moaned. Panted.  
Rileyy decided that they were being so loud that the guy below who had sex loudly in the morning could hear. It put his noises to shame.  
"Holy Shit!" She gasped for breath, moaning and panting at the same time. Phil whispered in her ear quietly and seductively, in the very lowest part of his baritone voice, "Are you ready?"  
"Phil! Oh my-" she screamed as he thrusted even faster inside of her. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.  
She came, screaming in ecstasy. Her walls closed around him, causing him to orgasm a second after her. Cum leaked onto the bathroom floor, sticky and warm. He pulled out, his cock deflating. He put his hands to his head. Her breathing was still rapid.

"We are absolutely filthy." Phil muttered.  
"We are." She agreed, semen still trickling down the inside of her legs and forming a sort of puddle on the tiles. "We really are."


End file.
